Head vs Heart
by PaintASmile
Summary: 7 years ago, Damon broke Elena's heart all because of a stupid bet. Now Damon's best friend, Klaus is getting married to Caroline who is Elena's best friend and guess who's been chosen to be the Best Man and Maid of Honour? Damon thinks it's his chance to apologise to Elena for her heart-break that he caused...little did he know that it was much more than that. AH/AU
1. Damon Salvawhore

**Hello there :) So this is my first fanfic, this plot has been in my head for quite some time now and I guess I wanted to let it all out, i'm still not sure whether to carry on or not... guess it's first time nerves? **

**Sypnopsis/Summary: 7 years ago, Damon broke Elena's heart all because of a stupid bet made by Tyler Lockwood. He moved away from Mystic Falls never wanting to come back but now Damon's best friend, Klaus is getting married to Caroline who is Elena's best friend and guess who's been chosen to be the best man and maid of honour? Damon thinks it's his chance to apologise to Elena for her heart-break that he caused...little did he know that it was much more than that. ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

**PAST- Mystic Falls High School, September,2007**

**DAMON'S POV**

It was after school and it was time for practise, I walked on the football ground making my way towards the boys who were checking out the cheerleaders with their mouths gaped open, I rolled my eyes.

"Boys; stop drooling. Especially you, Lockwood." I punched his stomach hard so that he could return from his trance.

"It's not our fault; we have some pretty good-looking girls in this school." My dearest cousin, Stefan said looking at the girls appreciatively in the corner of his eye.

"GOOD LOOKING? THEY'RE NOT JUST GOOD LOOKING! THEY ARE HOT LOOKING CHICS." Tyler shouted while pointing towards the 5 girls who turned around to look directly at us and started to make their way over.

"Great, just what we need, thanks a lot Lockwood! You made the cheery bimbos make their way over." I clapped sarcastically

"Watch it Salvatore, just remember who holds all the best parties." Caroline smirked making her grand entrance

"Oh yes, and do you remember what happened at one of those parties?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and took a strand of her blonde hair curling it up with my finger.

She snatched her hair back and stepped one step closer so that we were literally face to face, "Go to hell."

"I'll see you there." I whispered loud enough so that everyone could hear and heard some snickers from the boys.

I stepped back a looked at the cheerleader's one by one, Bonnie who gave me a death glare (as usual), Hayley who was giving me suggestive looks (maybe I could hook up with her tonight), Rebekah who looked absolutely bored and some other girl who I've never seen before but she looked exactly like my ex-girlfriend Katherine…but hotter. Time to play the Salvatore charms.

"Hey there, new girl. If I were you, I wouldn't recommend being friends with Caroline, she may seem all kind but she's annoying as hell." I stepped towards the Katherine look-alike and gave her my best Salvatore grin, my grin turned into a smirk when she smiled and stepped forward so that she was literally 1cm away from me…mmmm, she smelled like strawberries,

"Firstly I'm not a new girl, I've been going to this school the same amount of time you and everyone else here has attended this school. Secondly, don't tell me what to do. Salvawhore." She smirked and walked off, leaving me very confused and stumped.

Caroline must've seen my confusion and started laughing along with the rest of the people around us, "Why are you looking so confused Damon? I know what you're thinking…how does she look so much like Katherine? Well let me tell you this, she's Katherine's cousin." And the same to what Katherine's cousin did, she walked off with the rest of the girls following behind,still laughing at my confusion.

I turned around to the boys who had shock written all over the face, "What?" I asked a tiny bit embarrassed that I my charm didn't work on the Katherine look-alike.

"How the hell did you not notice ELENA GILBERT throughout your whole time here? It's senior year Damon and puberty did a damn well good job on ELENA GILBERT!" Tyler shouted angrily

OH, so that's her name…Elena Gilbert. _Nice name to match with her nice body_. Klaus patted my back, "Tyler, give Damon a rest. If you haven't noticed Damon here, has been love struck towards her cousin Katherine throughout these whole years. It's a shame she graduated and dumped your ass for my older brother Elijah." He said in mock sympathy.

"Shut up, let's go and start practising." I growled, I looked at Stefan who was silently laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at Stefan?" I asked angrily

"Salvawhore, that's got to go on the top of the list for nicknames girls have given you, and she didn't even fall for the Salvatore charm! You're loosing your touch Damon Salvawhore" Stefan said laughing which caused the rest of the boys to laugh their heads off. I sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots." I muttered and walked off with the thoughts of Elena Gilbert swirling around my head.

* * *

**Present-Denver, Damon's Apartment 2013**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I grumbled wanting to go back to the old memory of the first meeting of _her_. "Are you going to turn that thing off?"My latest female conquest moaned.

I turned off my alarm, flipped to my side and glared at her, "Look here…." _What was her name again? Sally, not wait... Sandy, Mandy...ANDIE! That's it_. "Look here Andie, why don't you stop telling me what to do and get the hell out of my apartment? I would prefer if you'd never come back." I snapped

I laid back down, my face facing the pillow not wanting to watch another girly episode of crying, I hate it when girls cry, and I always never know what to do. It reminded me of _her; Elena Gilbert_. From the sound of Andie's sobs I could already tell that she was bawling her eyes out but I could also tell that she was trying to act strong as she quickly changed as quickly as she could, trying as hard as she could to rush out of my apartment. After hearing the front door slam shut, I jumped out of my bed and hopped into the shower washing off all of last nights happenings; today's the day I go back to great, old Mystic Falls. I left Mystic Falls with my buddy Klaus straight after High School; fully intending to never come back but here I am 6 years later needed to come back because of my Buddy Klaus's wedding planning. Out of all the women out there, he just had to ask CAROLINE FORBES to marry him. Their love story (from my point of view) was that, after high school me and Klaus went to the same university, happy with our lives; partying, sleeping around, getting drunk every night but then Klaus went home to Mystic Falls on summer '09 and comes back and tells me that he is in love with Caroline. CAROLINE FRICKING FORBES. Ever since then they started to have this long distance relationship for another two years (I thought...No, I actually believed that it wasn't going to work out but I was wrong. VERY WRONG.), the partying lessened therefor no more fun. Whenever we actually talked it was normally these long ass conversations about Caroline. You couldn't believe how relieved I was when he said he was moving back to Mystic Falls after graduation but I did get a bit upset that I was going to be alone and my buddy was going but I was happy for him. Since I was chosen to be his best man and because of the fact that I'm his -as what Caroline would call it- "BFF!" he needed me to be there, he said something about how all the women in his household including Bridezilla Barbie (a.k.a Caroline) was slowly driving him mad... Not surprising at all. _Maybe his wedding present from me should just be a whole lifetime supply of prayers; he's going to need it_. I quickly got changed, took my suitcase from under my bed and started packing, I wonder if anything in Mystic Falls changed? Was everyone still the same? Was Elena still the same? Is she still…_DON'T GO THERE DAMON. YOU'VE MOVED ON REMEMBER?_

My thoughts were disrupted by the sound of my phone ringing, "Caroline, nice to hear your voice early in the morning." I said sarcastically

_"Where the hell are you? Klaus is driving me mad. He won't shut up about you! Some of us have a wedding to plan! I swear, if you're not at least halfway here, you are going to be castrated in your sleep." She screamed_

"Well…I'm still at home." I mumbled

_"WHAT?! DAMON, GET OUT OF YOUR APARTMENT RIGHT NOW!" Caroline screeched_

"But-" I stopped, I couldn't speak. I heard _her_ voice on the other side

_"Care, can you turn it down just a little? Some of us need a bit more of sleep." Elena said, her voice still sounding angelic_

_"Elena, since you're my maid of honour how about you handle this Damon situation, he is the Best Man after all. Too much stress is bad for me." Caroline spoke_

_WHAT?! Elena was the maid of honour? Like this could get any more awkward._ I quickly hung up the phone. I _couldn't face her now, I'm not ready yet. I can't face the guilt. It's too much._ _Maybe you need this, it's better for both of you; this is your chance to fix everything, t_he voice inside my head whispered. Once I gathered everything I needed and put it in the boot of my precious Camaro, I turned my precious baby on and drove towards Mystic Falls preparing myself mentally for this day ahead._ I'm going to apologise to her and beg for her forgiveness, this is my chance to fix everything._

* * *

**Present- Mystic Falls, Klaus's family Mansion**

**Elena's POV**

"Elena, since you're my maid of honour how about you handle this Damon situation, he is the Best Man after all. Too much stress is bad for me." Caroline spoke looking at me with a pout, her hands stretched out with her mobile phone.

I glared at her and shook my head and mouthed 'no', I didn't want to talk to him. I flipped myself onto my stomach ignoring Carolines persistant methods to get me to talk to _him_ and started to doze off to sleep with worry filled into my brain. _He was meant to stay in Denver and never come back_. An hour later, I woke up with a stiff neck; _Damn these sofas_. I rolled off the couch and made my way to the kitchen where Klaus was cooking brunch.

"Good Morning Elena! It's a wonderful day today, are you doing anything today? I know what I'm doing, spending a whole day away from all this girly stuff and spend it with my buddy Da-.." He trailed off suddenly realising what he was going to say next and smiled looking very guilty, "Sorry got a bit carried away…"

I smiled at his facial expression, "Its fine. Da-Dam…He's your best friend and your best man. Just because I'm here doesn't mean you should feel restricted, I can tell that Damon's very important in your life. I've moved on, it's been 7 years, I haven't forgotten but I moved on." I said convincingly more to myself than to Klaus. _Don't you dare cry Elena Gilbert, You're stronger than this._ _You've wasted enough tears on him. _

Klaus pulled me into a hug, "Everything will be okay in the end, just wait and see." He said rubbing my back comfortingly while I let the tears pour.

"KLAUS! WHY IS MY MAID OF HONOUR CRYING, WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Caroline yelled

I felt him tense up and let me go, "I didn't do anything! I was being a prefect gentleman, you know how I don't like women crying, especially beautiful ones." He turned and winked at me; I blushed and went to sit down on the kitchen counter helping myself to a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"ELENAAA!" Caroline screeched

I jumped, "What?" I screamed, scared that there was a rat or something crawling around.

"You can't eat those, those are full of calories. And calories are BAD. VERY BAD. You wouldn't want to wear a bridesmaid dress that doesn't fit you." She stated making her way towards me with outstretched arms, _oh no._ I stood up gripping onto the plate of pancakes.

"No, no, nuh-uh. There is no way in hell you're taking my pancakes. Klaus tell your fiancé she can't take my pancakes!" I shouted giving him my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Well isn't this cute?" _I froze, it was him, and he was here. I wasn't ready._ The next thing I knew my plate of pancakes fell from my hand; I closed my eyes not wanting to see that familiar smirk that I used to love. Maybe if I closed my eyes, I would magically disappear.

"DAMON! You're here!" Klaus cheered

_I gulped. I'm screwed._

* * *

**Urrmm, yeah...Sorry if there's any mistakes. What do you guys think? Should I carry on? :)**


	2. I, Damon Salvatore deserve you

**A/N: Thanks for all those people who reviewed/followed/favourited so far, you persuaded me into writing and then posting this chapter as quick as I could. **

* * *

**Present - Mystic Falls, Klaus's family Mansion**

**Damon's POV**

I guess nothing changed; it's still the same old Mystic Falls. I parked my car behind Klaus's, and walked through their door which was wide open, _stupid people might get robbed one day. Don't be stupid Damon, this is Mystic Falls nothing bad ever happens here...except for heartbreak._ I was walking through to their kitchen when I heard_ her, _I popped my head through the door, thank god they didn't notice me,

"No, no, nuh-uh. There is no way in hell you're taking my pancakes. Klaus tell your fiancé she can't take my pancakes!" Elena shouted giving Klaus her cute puppy dog eyes and pout that she always used to do. _I missed that. God, I was so stupid back then._

I stepped forward to interrupt everything, "Well isn't this cute?" I said with a hint of sarcasm along with my famous smirk but it soon faltered when I saw Elena closing her eyes as if she didn't want to face me. _She still hates me_.

"Damon you're here!" Klaus cheered and I faked smile still looking at Elena waiting for her to look at me…wait? It looked like she was crying, whoever made her cry deserved a punch in the face.

Suddenly, the plate full of pancakes drop out of Elena's hands and smashed everywhere; she immediately snapped her eyes open and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Klaus, I didn't mean to, I just slipped out my hands. I promise to replace it. How much did it cost, I'll repay you? Again, I'm so so-"Elena panicked, I guess she didn't change that much as well, she was always so caring.

"Elena! Calm down. It's okay, it's only a plate. You're our guest, there's no way in hell you are going to pay to replace it, plus Caroline would never approve of it. Right Caroline?" Klaus reassured Elena whilst looking at Caroline with raised eyebrows wanting her to back him up.

Caroline stepped forward put each of her arms on Elena's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "I told you not to eat those pancakes, now see the consequences?"

"Caroline!" Klaus scolded

Caroline rolled her eyes, "On a serious note, Klaus is fully loaded with money so he could replace it straight away, it was time he got a new set anyways, the other ones were ugly." she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing.

I started laughing, "Hold up…So you mean to tell me, you're only with Klaus because of his money?" I turned to Klaus, "I think you have a gold digger on your tail dude." I joked only being returned having a punch in the stomach which made me laugh harder.

"Caroline, You know if I knew you were like that, maybe I should've dated Elena instead. I mean, she good-looking, kind, generous, honest and the list goes o-"He kept stepping forward with a little smile on is face. I had to admit, my stomach clenched in jealousy even though I knew he was joking around.

He instantly got cut off by Caroline, "You know it's not like that, I love you Niklaus Mikealson!" She grabbed his head, kissed him hard. She let go of him with a smirk, then I saw her glance at me in the corner of her eye, "And plus, Elena's not single anymore…" she made her voice lower so that only Klaus and I could hear…Well so that I could eavesdrop.

But my ears perked up, what? Elena's not single? Does that mean she has a boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? HUSBAND AND KIDS? _She's moved on, Damon. It's been 7 years, obviously, she's moved on._ **_Or is Caroline just saying that to mess with my mind?_** Yeah, that could be a reason why she looked at me while she said that. I shook my head and turned to look at Elena my curiosity growing, I froze. She was looking at me, her doe brown eyes looking at me. Her eyes filled from hurt, to anger then regret. It was as if we were in some trance but then it just vanished she quickly looked back down avoiding my stare. I finally noticed what she was doing, she was mixing some ingredients together, it looked like she was making pancakes…_yep, and she was still that stubborn Elena_. She slyly turned on the cooker, making sure it didn't make any noise and started to cook them. I gazed appreciatively at her body. Damn, she's gotten prettier, sexier even! She was wearing a loose plain white t-shirt, with her hair up in a messy bun and shorts, damn her legs looked super fine, if only she didn't hate me so much then she could wrap her long legs (which seemed to go on for miles) around my- STOP RIGHT THERE DAMON, THIS IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE. SHE'S TAKEN REMEMBER? I couldn't help but look at her fingers; I sagged in relief, no ring on her finger. _Maybe she took it off? Maybe she took it off because she had a shower! That's a perfectly good reason to not wear a ring_. But, why did I worry so much whether Elena has a partner or not?_ IT'S BEEN 7 YEARS DAMON! **Because you want her to still be yours, the voice in my head whispered.**_ _I don't deserve her_. I turned to Klaus and Caroline wanting to have some answers but immediately cringed, they were having a full on, heavy make out session but Caroline stopped abruptly and swiveled around, her face turning red with anger. Klaus and I both shared a look, Caroline beast mode was activated. God, she looked like a tomato. Elena was officially busted. I watched as Elena turned off the cooker and put her hands op in surrender._ Urgh, why does she have to be so cute?_

* * *

**Elena POV**

When they had their heavy make out session, I sneakily put money in Klaus's wallet which were on the kitchen counter, **"there's no way in hell you are going to pay to replace it"** my ass. I then tidied up the big pancake mess that I made and started on a next batch of pancakes, damn you Damon Salvatore. Why did I have look into his ocean blue eyes?_ I'm so stupid_. And now here I was under Caroline's death glare, it wasn't even my fault! It was Klaus's; he was the ones who made the pancakes first! I was hungry, I wanted pancakes; in fact I needed them. Plus, I needed something to distract me from the demon in the room. I felt his eyes burn in my back, watching my every move. It made me want to slap him.

"ELENAA GILBERTT! Why the hell do I see you cooking pancakes?" She screeched

"Isn't it obvious? It happens when someone hasn't eaten for a long while and they tend to get hungry. Normally a sign to show that you're hungry is that your stomach would be rumbling." I said sarcastically which made her even more angry but that wasn't what I was focusing on, I was scared at how I sounded so much like someone very familiar…the ocean blue-eyed devil.

"I know what being hungry is, Elena! And it's not only when you haven't eaten something, it's also when you haven't had someone in a while. If you catch my drift…and you should know." She sent a wink.

I shook my head in despair, "There are two types of people in this world." I muttered earning snickers from the men.

"That's not the point Elena; you need to look good for the wedding! She stressed.

"So what you're trying to say now is that, I don't look good? I'm hurt Care." I pouted.

"You know what I mean Elena." Caroline huffed.

"That I'm fat? If you're going to be like that then I'm out of here, I'm going to a place where there will be loads of pancakes to eat then you'll see the consequences." I smirked devilishly, I wanted pancakes and there was no way in hell that Caroline was going to stop me.

I walked to where Klaus was, (ignoring Damon who was sill watching my every moves. _Freak._) gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big teddy bear hug.

"If you get tired of her, you know where I am." I joked

"Oooh, so we're going to do this secret affair behind our lovers? Sound's exciting, make sure you come back to meet me in my bedroom at midnight." He then wiggles his eyebrows which made me giggle, it was fun winding Caroline up.

"Bye lover." I winked at him then walked off to where my sneakers were, I quickly put them on and ran out of the house faintly hearing Caroline scream my name. I rolled my eyes, I loved Caroline but this Bridezilla was too much to handle but I was happy for her, she was getting married to the man she loved; _her soul mate_. I wonder if I will ever find my soul mate…I doubt I ever will, I can hardly trust anyone anymore. All because of Damon Salvatore. I started walking towards the Mystic Grille remembering the time when this all started…

* * *

**Past - Mystic Falls High School, 15th September 2007**

**Elena's POV**

I speed walked into school, not caring if I looked like a total fool. I had to get to my locker before he did, I froze in my steps. Damn it, he was there waiting in front of my locker with his usual smirk implanted in his face. I groaned; I had no time for this, I turned around and walked in another direction praying to god he wouldn't follow me. This has happened for 5 days now, ever since Monday after school when we had training, DAMON SALVATORE kept pestering me. He literally wouldn't leave me alone; he would follow me to each one of my classes…more like OUR classes. Most girls would be so thrilled to be having the same schedule to THE DAMON SALVATORE; they would be even more thrilled that they could sit next to THE DAMON SALVATORE but not me. _It sucked ass_. Not only that but after class he would follow me to hang out with the girls (which the girls are very pissed off about), at lunch he would follow me to the library always asking questions about my life, only being answered by me shouting "Shut up" which lead to me being banned from there for a whole week! God, he was so annoying. Even in practise when the boys had 5 minute breaks he would come over and mock me about cheerleading. I am so thankful that he hasn't found out yet that we were next door neighbours otherwise...it will be the end of the world for me but it didn't help by the fact that I have to now climb over the back fence and go through the back door whenever I go out. If only I could go back in time and not let Caroline drag me in to being a cheerleader and this wouldn't have happened. I'll have to admit, I was quite harsh to Damon about calling him Salvawhore but he deserved it. He is just so manipuative, he tricked Bonnnie to sleep with him including, Rebeckah, Caroline and just recently I found out he slept with Hayle! He probably already slept with the majority of girls in our year already throughout his whole time being in this school, I wouldn't be surprised. And how dare he think I was a new girl! Thank God Katherine found the light and dumped his ass for Elijah. I couldn't stand it if they got married, then that would make him my cousin. I shivered_; eurgh, don't go there Elena._ Suddenly I felt someone bump me against my shoulder, it was him. May God help me.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He commented giving me a smirk.

I growled and stopped in the middle of the hallway, "LOOK! You haven't noticed me ever since we started high school; why don't we go back to that, okay?"

"Yeaah, I was pretty stupid for not noticing you back then. It's probably because I hardly see you around." He frowned.

"I'm always around Caroline, Bonnie and Rebeckah! And let's not mention the fact that Katherine is my cousin who always used to hang out with me…If there's one thing you should know about me, is that I hate being a third wheel." I yelled gaining some attention from the people passing by.

His eyebrows shot up, "Wow, I really need to get my eyes tested. You've been around me this whole time and I've never noticed you? And just to correct you Elena, you are not always around Caroline and the rest of the cheering bimbos. From my research, you're only with them at classes, break, cheering practise and mostly after school but not at lunch at lunch you go to the library to do some reading or some homework you haven't done…which I have to remind you that, that is very bad. Who knew goody two shoes Elena did homework before the lesson. Tut, tut, tut." he chided

"At least I have high grades when I do my homework before lesson." I smirked and walked off with him quickly following behind.

"Badboys don't do homework." He whispered in my ear.

"Let's see how that affects you later in life." I patted his shoulder.

He was going to say something but we were already in our classroom, I saw an empty space right next to Tyler and I went to sit right next to him. Thank god I don't have to sit next to Damon, every single day he would sit next to me mostly because I normally sit alone; but today I couldn't stand it any longer I had to get him away. Even though Tyler was a major flirt, he was pretty much harmless; I'd pick Tyler over Damon any day.

"Hey Tyler." I greeted him with a smile and sat down.

"Aaah, Elena Gilbert. Had enough of Damon over there?" He asked with a smirk,_ his smirk didn't look good on him compared to Da- Oh my god Elena, you've already started to compare people to him. I need to get rid of him and fast. The faster the better._

"More like, he's hasn't had enough of me." I rolled my eyes and noticed Damon was right next to our table sitting next to Stefan pretending that I didn't notice him.

Tyler leaned over the table and threw a pencil at Damon's head, "Oi Damon, leave my girl alone." he joked.

Damon gave him a glare, "You're not even dating her, and she's not yours and she will never be yours. She will never date you. She's not anybody's until she's mine." he spat, woah there.

I didn't know whether or not he was joking or he was really serious,"Damon, first of all I will NEVER be yours. Second of all give me a reason why I wouldn't date Tyler? He's pretty damn good-looking if you ask me and he tries really hard in lessons" I challenged

Tyler quickly stood up on the table which gathered everyone's attention, "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THE BEAUTIFUL ELENA GILBERT SAID THAT I TYLER LOCKWOOD -AND I QUOTE- PRETTY DAMN GOOD-LOOKING IF YOU ASK ME. YOU GUYS HERE THAT?" he yelled and everyone started laughing at me and Tyler.

I blushed a thousand times red and dragged Tyler to his seat. He just sat there with a big cheesy grin on his face which was kind of adorable. But it still didn't change the fact that, what just happened was probably one of the most embarrassing moments ever. Damon, on the other hand looked really mad at Tyler; as in 'you did not just say that, I'm going to hit you in the face' kind of mad. He looked back at me, his facial expression more frustrated than mad and handed me a note which read:

**A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve boys like us. That is why I'm trying to prove to you that I, Damon Salvatore deserve you.**

And I swear in that moment, my heart stopped but then I read…

**Just kidding ;) Tyler's would only bring you out on a date because he just wants to get in your panties. :P Need I say more?**

I scrunched the note up threw it in the bin on my way back to my table I retorted, "Isn't that what you do, _Damon Salvawhore_?" I smirked but he pointed behind me, smirking back.

I turned around confused and there was the teacher, _what a perfect timing this is_, "That is not the kind of language I want in this Classroom, especially coming from you, Miss Gilbert. Go to the principle's office now!" shouted Mrs. Halpern

I gulped and felt everyone's eyes on me, whispering my name. I've changed my mind this was probably the most embarrassing moment ever. _Da__mn you, Damon Salvatore._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes but I hoped you like this chapter :) I'll try to post the next chapter as quickly as I can. **_  
_


	3. Losing her forever

**A/N: Just to give you a heads up, this whole chapter is in Damon's point of view. And sorry in advance if there's any mistakes...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Present- Mystic Falls, Klaus's Family mansion.**

**Damon POV**

When Elena left, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was not the same Elena, she's gotten flirtier or was she naturally just like that? She was never like that around me. She never gave me hugs, _that's because you didn't let her be herself_. I hated the fact that I was jealous between Klaus's and Elena's banter_, would Elena and I ever be like that? Free from our past? Was she like this to all her male friends?_ This thought only encouraged me more. I need to apologise to Elena, explain to her everything…right after I talked to Klaus. I needed to be updated about everyone...more like need to be updated about Elena. My thoughts we interrupted by Caroline's loud screaming of Elena's name. God she was going to make me deaf by the end of the day, I need to get earplugs later.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Caroline, leave Elena to eat whatever she wants, you know how she is with food and I highly doubt she's going to put on weight."

She hmphed and stormed out of the room, only turning back to say, "If you need me, don't call me. I've got to get some groceries for dinner tonight. Oh and don't think I haven't noticed your presence _Damon Salvawhore_, I'm still angry at you for what you did to Elena. Thank god she's found someone else." She stuck out her tongue and left the house. _Childish much?_

Klaus turned towards me and pointed towards the living room wanting me to follow him; I sat down on the couch whilst he poured two glasses of scotch.

"Still glad to know my buddy still drinks." I joked

"You're not funny. You know what my past is like; I'm scared I might have a drinking problem that would put Caroline in danger. Just like what my father did. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I did something to Caroline." He smiled whilst handing me my glass, I was truly sorry for him.

"I'm proud of you buddy, you went through a lot in your past. You went from a victim of child abuse to a successful business man. Now you're getting married to head cheering bimbo who is a total control freak. But…you deserve this happiness." I stated drinking my scotch in one go.

"Yeah well, the stuff we do for love. Who would've thought I'd fall in love with the girl who annoyed the hell out of me." He wondered.

_Who would've thought you'd fall in love with a dumb blonde_.I looked around not wanting to comment on what he said because I knew how sensitive he was towards Caroline and noticed a board full of pictures. There was less pictures the last time I saw it, "You still doing photography huh?" looking at the new pictures I haven't seen, there was one picture of Klaus and Elena pulling a funny face, one of Elena and Caroline on the beach wearing bikinis sunbathing, one of Stefan putting his arms around Elena's shoulders and they were laughing..._huh, when was this one taken?_ But one caught my eye the most, it wasn't new... it was an old picture; it was a picture of Elena and I sitting on the edge of the pool with our feet in the water, I had a bump on my forehead whilst she looked completely drunk, but we were caught laughing. If only it was possible to go back in time…

"Yepp and still do some paintings from time to time." Klaus placed a hand on my shoulder glancing at what photo I was looking at and smiled, "Do you remember when that happened?" he asked laughing at the memory

"Yes, it was when…" I smiled getting lost in the memory

* * *

**Past-Mystic Falls, Klaus's Family Mansion, 22nd September 2007**

It's been a whole week since Elena got sent to the Principles office, from what I've heard she's got after school detentions for the rest of the term and it was my entire fault. I've tried to talk to her throughout the whole week but all I got in return is complete silence, when I tried to make jokes, she didn't even smile or even make a comment about how stupid it was or how it didn't even make sense. I followed her around everywhere trying to apologise but she's unresponsive, I even managed to get her number and every time I called her, I would be sent straight to her voicemail. _God, you wouldn't even know much voice mails I left her._ Even when I texted her, there would be no replies. Every time I try to corner her in the corridors, the cheering bimbos always seem to spot me straight away and shoo me away by threatening to castrate me. I've noticed that the cheerleaders and the football teams gotten closer, we practically hang out with each other all time but whenever I see Elena joking around with the other boys… I get jealous.

I don't know why I care so much about her, maybe it was because she looked so much like Katherine that they could pass as twins (except for the fact that Katherine was one year older). I couldn't believe Katherine, ugh._ I hate her, I couldn't believe she just left me used me._ I guess it was Karma for all those hearts I broke, after all…our relationship was based on just the sex. I've always had a crush on her, the first time I saw her and when she finally started to notice me, she offered me a deal. It was simple, she calls me and we hook up, she could sleep with anyone she liked to and I could sleep with anyone I wanted to. Obviously, I agreed, the rules were that there had to be not emotions just sex, but I just had to fall for her and I fell for her hard. I was a love-sick fool for the past few years but now I learnt my mistakes. It wasn't going to happen again. I promised myself that I, Damon Salvatore will never let any girl use me, instead...I will use them.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, it was a Friday night, the Timberwolves won a football game earlier and Klaus invited everyone over to celebrate since his parents were away because of some family business. It was compulsory for the football team to be here and not to mention the cheerleaders were meant to be here as well, which meant Elena will be here...somewhere. I was going to find her, apologise to her and nothing was going to stop me. Since I came kind of late (because my stupid car wouldn't start which meant that I had to come with Tyler) the party was in full swing. People were drunk making out everywhere; the music was blaring, people grinding on each other in the living room and still no sign of Elena. I walked through the crowd ignoring the Girls and Boys who came up to me, congratulating me about the game. God, where was she. I tried looking for the rest of Cheering Bimbos but they've seemed to be missing too, where the hell are people when you need them? I glanced around to see to double-check if I was just being blind and they were actually here but I only saw Rebekah who was clearly busy sticking her tongue down someone's throat…wait that was Stefan. Rebekah and Stefan was making out. REBEKAH AND STEFAN! Who would've thought, _ew_. I shook my head trying to get the image of them both out of my head.

After a few minutes of looking around I finally spotted Klaus who was holding a Polaroid camera snapping picture of people, I rolled my eyes at his new-found hobby. He would bring that thing everywhere with him claiming that it was important to be 'capturing memories' he was so lucky I wasn't blind yet from all the light, I went up to him and dragged him to the kitchen for some peace and quiet, "Hey man, have you seen Elena?" I asked

He smirked, "Maybe, maybe not. What's in it for me?" He asked innocently

I groaned, I had no time for this, "What's in it for you? How about a punch in the face? Would you like that, huh?" I threatened

Klaus put his hands up in surrender, "Wow you've never been this concerned about a girl since Katherine." He laughed.

I grabbed Klaus's shirt and was about to punch him in the face, to give him a good beating but stopped when he pointed at the window facing his back yard still laughing. I turned my head, there was Elena; she was by herself, sitting on the edge of the pool drinking a bottle of vodka. I let go of Klaus's shirt making sure I pushed him to at least stumble back,rushed outside but forgetting to slide open the glass door and ending up on the floor clutching my ead in agony, I growled at Klaus who was in fits of laughter.

"You gonna help me, dick?" I snapped

"I-need-to-o,hahaha,-take-a-pic-cture-oo-f-this. hahaha" He then laughed some more

"Don't you d-" I started but it was too late, off went the FLASH! I stood up trying to rub the pain away, damn these stupid glass windows. Shoot, there was going to be a bump if I don't put ice over it..._but think about Elena, Damon_. _Ice or Elena? My beautiful face or the beautiful girl?_ Beautiful girl. I slid open the glass door and walked out only stopping to give Klaus the middle finger because he was holding the picture of me on the floor laughing his head off, saying stuff about how my face looks terrible.

As I came closer to her, my heart started beating frantically, what was I supposed to say? What if she was going to be silent again? What if she told me to leave? Would I leave? _Calm down Damon. YOU ARE DAMON SALVATORE. The badass. You don't let any girl make you feel this way. You promised yourself remember?_ I focused on Elena, she was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a plain white crop top that showed her toned stomach paired with dark red leggings which were rolled up so that her feet were dipped into the pool, her hair was curled which reminded me so much of Katherine. I was so glad she didn't notice me yet; she was too busy looking at the water. I sneaked behind her and covered her eyes, waiting for a reaction of some sorts. I felt her jump, tense up and finally relax then she started giggling. I let out a breath, _phew. I guess she wasn't mad at me anymore_. But damn, I missed her giggles.

"Damonnnn, whaatt arree youu dooingg?" She slurred taking my hands away from her eye. _Oh, great_. She was drunk.

"I was trying to find you, what are you doing out here by yourself drunk?" I asked taking the empty bottle of vodka from her hands.

"I'mmm theee swimming pooll guard." She exclaimed

"But there's no one here…" I said confused

"Exactly! Thatt meaanns I'mm doing my job properly. I prommissed Klauus that I would protect hiss swimming pool byy not letting anyone goo in itt and that also meanss youu Mr Salvawhoree." She giggled again

I pouted starting to like this drunk Elena, "Why not? I'm one of Klaus's best mates. And plus it can be our little secret okay?" I took my shoes and socks off, placing it next to Elena's, then sat back next her dipping my feet in.

"I'mmm supposed to still bee anggrryy att youu." She grumbled moving away from me

I started laughing and went to sit next to her again ignoring her complaints, "But haven't I apologised enough? I'm truly sorry Elena Gilbert."

She scrunched her face up, "Okay, I accept yourrr apoloogyy. Frrieeendds?" and pouted

She had this cute facial expression that reminded me of a cute kitten which made me laugh. _Damon Salvatore comparing someone to a kitten, who would have thought he'd see the day_. I nodded my head in agreement a bit too entusiastically and we both started laughing for no reason at all. Suddenly there was a FLASH! It was Klaus. I was seriously tempted in breaking that camera of his, Elena and I both turned around to glare at him.

Klaus had a smug grin on his face, "This one's going on the board." I rolled my eyes accepting the fact that I had no opinion on the board whatsoever.

"Damooonnnn, I'mmm sleeeppyyy. Cannn youu takee mee homee? Thaaatt's wwwhaatt frrieendss doo, doonnn'tt they? Drooppp them home?" she asked leaning her head on my shoulder sleepily, forgetting the fact that Klaus was snickering at us.

She didn't have to ask twice, I turned to Klaus who was about to take another picture, "Could you stop laughing at me and get Tyler, I need to get Elena home." I snapped

"But you just got here Damon." He complained

"GET. TYLER. NOW." I snarled

"Calm down Damon, just because you've just gotten friend-zoned, it doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me mate." And walked off whistling, whilst looking at the picture he just took which made him laugh...again.

I looked back down to Elena who was now cradled in my lap, her head tucked under my chin and her body curled...just like a cat. I gazed at her, I was still amazed by the fact that I haven't noticed her from all these years. It can't be that she isn't hot, I mean she is one damn fine girl, I would've noticed her from miles away. I am Damon Salvatore.

All of a sudden a loud bang of a door is heard, faintly followed by the sound of Klaus's laughter and shout of "You guys are so whipped!" and here comes Tyler running for his life as if something bad happened, "Elena, are you okay baby girl?" he said trying to shake Elena awake but being stopped by me.

"Don't wake her up dick, she just fell asleep. Go pick up our shoes and socks. Come on let's take her home and if you still want to party we'll come back. We all know the Tyler Lockwood parties till the sun goes down." I said sarcastically. I picked up Elena bridal style which made her cuddle even more into me_, why is she turning me on even when she's asleep? _And started to walk towards where Tyler parked the car, going through the path that was on the side of the house because there was no way in hell we were going through that ruckus that was happening in the house.

Once we got into the car, I placed Elena in the backseat so that she could lie down and then went to sit in the passenger seat waiting for Tyler to drive the car but then, that's when I realised…I didn't know where she lived. I turned in my seat and gently shook Elena, Ignoring Tyler who mimicked, "Don't wake her up dick." I gave him the finger and turned back to Elena whose eyes fluttered open, "We're taking you home but there's one small problem…we don't know where you live, what's your address?" I asked

"2104 Maple Street…" she murmured sleepily and fell back asleep.

I turned back facing Tyler, still in a state of shock, "She lives right next to me. And I didn't even know." I murmered putting my shoes and socks back on.

"I swear, Damon. You need to open your eyes just a bit wider. You have had a hot girl living right next to you all this time and you didn't even know! I think all that sex has gotten to your brain. You're losing your touch, Salvatore. Damn, if only if I was in your situation right now." he then started to ramble on about meeting this chic at the party who was totally hook on him and stated he needed to get back as soon as possible hence why he started driving as fast as he could to go to Elena's house.

When we arrived at Elena's house, I took her shoes and socks, picked her up bridal style again,then took her out of the car and made my way towards the front door telling Tyler to go back to the party since I was going home after this. Before I stepped on the first step, the door opened and there was Mr Gilbert looking at Elena with so much worry, "What happened? Is she okay?" he rushed and took her from my arms, instantly taking her upstairs telling me to follow.

"Well, I found her sitting on the edge of the pool she also had quite a lot to drink but I took the bottle of vodka away from her before she could finish it, then she kind of dozed of asleep asking me to drop her off." I whispered not wanting to wake Elena up.

"Thanks for bringing her home, I totally appreciate it Damon." He shook my hand giving me a firm handshake and smiled. _How the hell did he know my name? Oh, right founding families knew other founding families. I wonder what my parents have been telling Elena's parents._

"You're welcome Mr Gilbert. " I started but was quickly interrupted

"Call me Grayson…It makes me sound so old" He corrected me

"You're welcome Grayson." I smiled at his kindness, but _didn't he knew who I was? That I was a heart breaker/manwhore?_

"You know…I used to be like you. Sleeping around at your age, not caring what anyone said. Partying all night and day. It'll get better in the end because you'll find that special someone who you would want to change the way you are, because you love them that much." He said as if he was reading my mind. I didn't know what to say except smile and wonder when that special time will come... If it will ever come.

* * *

**Present- Mystic Falls, Klaus's Family Mansion**

"I knew you were whipped on Elena…What the hell happened to you Damon? Why did you break her heart?" Klaus asked getting frustrated.

"BECAUSE I WAS STUPID. I was stupid enough to agree to the stupid bet. The bet that Tyler Lockwood made…Did you tell Elena it was Tyler's fault? Did Stefan tell her?" I dreading the answer of the three lettered word,'yes' but instantly relaxed when Klaus replied,

"It isn't our place to tell her, Damon. I should've told her Damon; do you know how difficult it is to be so close to Elena as if we were bothers and sisters but not tell her the truth? If she finds out that we've kept this from her for 7 years, not even that...if she found out it was all Tyler's fault we'll lose her forever Damon. AND not to mention Caroline, they're best friends Damon! Obviously she's going to take Elena's side; it's going to affect me and Caroline's relationship, Damon. " he rambled on

I scrunched my face in confusion, "What has Tyler got to do with losing her forever?"

His eyes widened realising what he had just said, "Well…Elena's…kind…of…dating…him." He mumbled fidgeting with his hands

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. _Suddenly, images appeared in my head. Elena and Tyler laughing. Elena and Tyler hugging. Elena and Tyler on a date. Elena and Tyler watching a movie together. Elena and Tyler kissing. My hands tightened around the empty glass in anger, until it finally shattered. _This can not be happening_.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks for all those people who reviewed/followed/favourited so far. I was really unsure about this chapter so I rewrote it about 2 times because there was meant to be a big revealing of something else but I thought that it would be rushing the story a bit too fast since I'm still on the 3rd chapter and I haven't really introduced the rest of the characters who plays important roles in this story, then there was this decision whether or not to include Elena's present point of view but then I thought it would've spoilt it...hmmm, decision, decisions. So, I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't good. Tell me what you think about it?**


	4. Are you happy now?

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Vampire Diaries...If I did Delena would've happened a longgg time ago. But I do own this plot. :)**

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating quick enough, I was really busy throughout those past few days...Please forgive me? Also, just to give you a heads up, this is all in Elena's perspective, I promise in the next chapter it will have both Elena's and Damon's point of view. I just thought that it would even it up a bit ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Present- Mystic Falls, Mystic Grille**

**Elena POV**

I entered the Grille, making my way to the usual table I sit which was right next to the windows but when I was just about to sit, I heard my name being called.

"El, come sit with us!" shouted Stefan, I rolled my eyes at my nickname that Stefan gave me just recently

I turned around and went to sit next to my brother Jeremy after giving him a hug. At the table there was Bonnie who was sitting on the other side of Jeremy, Rebekah who was seated on the other side of Bonnie and next to Stefan, then there was Matt who was seated next on the other side of Rebeckah. In between of me and Stefan, there was an empty seat next to me that I was assuming which was Tyler's since his jacket was on the back of his seat but there wasn't any sign of Tyler…

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"My boyfriend's treating us for lunch." Rebekah replied looking at Stefan lovingly

I snapped my head towards Stefan, "And you didn't invite me?" I said mocking hurt and then stealing a chip from his plate.

"Oh please, you're always coming here 'Lena. Obviously we knew you'd come." Jeremy stated earning a punch in the stomach from me which made him start to choke on his burger.

The waiter came over to get my order since everyone already started eating; of course I ordered two stacks of large chocolate chip pancakes with a glass of chocolate milkshake…take that Caroline. Suddenly I felt two hands cover my eyes, I smiled; it was Tyler.

He whispered in my ear which tickled, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey Handsome." I replied taking his hands off

He sat down next to me, putting his arms over my shoulder and gave me a peck on the lips which made everyone say 'awwww', I blushed and hid my face in the crook of Tyler's neck.

"Guys, stop it, you're making my girlfriend blush." Tyler scolded jokingly

"We can't help it you guys are just too cute." Bonnie exclaimed which made me blush even more

"I still can't believe you guys have dated for five years already." Stefan commented

I glared at Stefan, "Like you can talk Mr Salvatore, how many years have you and Rebekah have been dating for? Isn't it around, oh that's right…SEVEN YEARS." I watched with a smirk as both Rebeckah and Stefan blushed.

"Aaaw, is Steffi weffie blushing?" I teased which made everyone laugh

"Jeremy! Can you tell your sister to stop bullying me, you are the oldest." He whined

Jeremy put his hands up in mock surrender, "I am not getting involved." He emphasized on the 'not'

"What? So you're not even going to back Stefan up? What a great friend you are." Rebekah taunted

"Don't worry Stef, I got your back! I'll punish Elena later all by myself when we get home." He winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Although I knew he was joking, I blushed a thousand times red whilst the rest of the group chorused in disgust saying 'eeeewwww'. Thank god, the waiter came with my food to interrupt from this total embarrassment. I quickly said thanks and started to dig in, one bite of this lovely chocolate chip pancake made my taste buds explode with delight.

My mind wandered to hot the gang has gotten closer throughout the years to the point where we practically found love in one another, whether it was brother or sister kind of love or actually being in love itself; I mean, after high school Klaus moved away with_ the devil_ to study in Denver whilst Me, Caroline, Matt, Rebekah, Stefan and Tyler stayed here. From what we've heard from Rebekah a couple of weeks later, Klaus was going out all night, drinking, partying, and sleeping around with random girls… I didn't even have to ask who he was with all the time that made a bad influence on him. She also told us that Klaus fully intends to stay in Denver for the rest of his life which then led to Caroline telling me that she has had a crush on Klaus ever since senior year and that she wanted to go to Klaus to tell her what she felt, although I am a total love puppy when it comes to these romantic type things, Caroline wanted me to support her by coming with her but in the condition that I was at that time, I wasn't ready to face Damon. _He left me not knowing that I was a total wreck, I bet he didn't even care about me_, I told Caroline that I couldn't go with her and told her to find someone else to go with her but she insisted that I had to be the one with her because we practically grew up in the same crib and that she didn't want me missing out on one of her major moments in her life whether it was going to be a bad moment or not. She understood why I couldn't go and said_ "if it was meant to be he would come back to me…"_ she then focused on her studies making books being the first priority than boys but little did she know she was right because a few years later Klaus came back for one summer...summer of the year 2009, to be exact. During that summer they spent all their time together, soon enough they started dating and obviously…fell in love. Klaus went back to Denver to finish his studies, totally in love with Caroline, they would talk on Skype for hours even though one of them had assignments to do, he would come back to visit her when he had time or when it was the holidays until to the point where he couldn't take it any longer so he moved back to Mystic Falls after he graduated, and a few years later after that he eventually asked Caroline to marry him. Stefan's relationship with Rebeckah was way longer; they started dating in the early senior year of high school and never were apart, Stefan however, had to stay in Italy for a couple of months after graduation because of family reasons but when he came back they both stayed here in Mystic Falls to finish their studies and are now living together. They hardly fought or argued they were the perfect 'high school sweethearts' but it's still a surprise to me of how Stefan didn't ask Rebeckah to marry him yet…_hmmm_. The only missing person of our group now was Hayley; we don't really see her that much anymore…I guess, we kind of stopped talking. What we do know is that Hayley however moved to study in the same university as my brother in Richmond, apparently they've dated for some months and I didn't even know. Then Jeremy broke up with Hayley because he has always loved Bonnie, so he moved back to Mystic Falls to stay with Bonnie. Hayley didn't like that Jeremy used her so she also moved back to Mystic Falls to follow Jeremy around but instead saw how happy he was and decided to leave him alone. Matt had always had a crush on Hayley _(I don't know what's so special about Hayley)_ therefore, when he found out he had a chance to be with her, he asked her out. Now they were dating but their relationship hasn't been the best…let's just say that Hayley wasn't being the perfect girlfriend she should be.

Tyler and I however, started as best friends _(total cliché, I know…)_ after high school he was always there for me knowing what condition I was in, he was there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and I was grateful for that. We didn't start to develop feelings…well; I didn't start to develop feelings since five years ago. I was so blinded from the relationship I've had with Damon _(if you could even call it a relationship at that time)_ that I didn't know what being treated like an actual girlfriend felt like until I met Tyler. He treated me like a princess, always caring for me and even waited for me until I was ready to have sex. I know it may seem weird with me being 24 years old and that, I am in a 5 year relationship but I wasn't ready yet. No, I wasn't a virgin and Tyler knew that and respected that I wasn't ready to have sex again, not yet anyways, _not after…DON'T THINK ABOUT IT ELENA, YOU'RE OVER HIM. You have Tyler know_. I shook my head clearing my thoughts of the past, focus on the pancakes Elena._ Mmmm, Yummy pancakes._ These were seriously the best Pancakes I have ever tasted. But then I felt that everyone's eyes were on me.

I looked up, "What?" I asked

"You're eating as if you haven't been fed for ages." Matt stated

"Yeah, you're just stuffing your face in them." Tyler agreed

"Is something wrong? You only eat like that when you're stressed or upset." Jeremy worried

I looked down at my plate and noticed that I was halfway through the second plate of pancakes. I giggled, "Bridezilla wouldn't let me eat pancakes that Klaus made. And Damon arrived earlier which is making my head spin a bit." I kind of stuttered on the last bit._ Damn it. Why can't I say his name normally?_

I watched as everyone's eyed filled with worry, I felt Tyler go tense.

"Did he talk to you?" Bonnie asked

"Tell me what he said to you." Jeremy and Tyler demanded at the same time

"Did you answer him?" Rebeckah questioned

"Are you okay?" Matt asked worry filled in his voice

"Guys…" I said starting to get really uncomfortable, it was as if I was being interrogated

RING! RING! I wouldn't have asked for a better blessing from above than Stefan's phone ringing. He put his finger to his mouth to tell us to be quiet,

"Hello? Yes this is Stefan Salvatore speaking, one second." Stefan stood up from the chair, pointed towards the door mouthing 'I'll be back.' and left.

As soon as the door closed all the gang's heads snapped back to me waiting for me to answer, "I'm fine, he just stood there…"

They all raised their eyebrows, "Oh, please save us the crap Elena. This is Damon Salvatore we're talking about. He doesn't just stand there. He must have said something." Bonnie exclaimed

"I don't want to talk about it, but since he's back you guys have to promise me something…" I lowered my voice so that no passer-bys can listen in.

"What?" They simultaneously asked

"Please, don't tell Damon about what happened after he left." I pleaded tears welling in my eyes

"Of course I won't 'Lena." Tyler sighed and kissed my head for comfort

"Damon should be punished for what he did to you 'Lena, I just want to beat the shit out of him. I don't care if he finds out." Jeremy growled clenching his fists

"Jer, think about Elena. Although I would love to very much join you, I think it's best if we don't say anything. Imagine if he finds out! He would probably kill her." Bonnie explained

"I wouldn't let that happen. If he touches her I'll kill him." Tyler snarled

"Elena, don't you think Klaus and Stefan should know, I mean, I'm pretty sure they would be on your side. It's really hard keeping a secret this big when they're worrying about you literally all the time and they're that close to you. You're relationship with Klaus and Stefan will change once they found out you've kept a secret this big for 7 years. I promise you that." Rebekah warned

"You think I don't know that? They would hate me forever but at least the chance of them telling Damon would not happen. I'm really sorry that you have to keep a secret from Stefan, I promise to take full credit if he somehow finds out. Just please don't tell him." I begged Rebeckah a few tears falling from my eyes.

"I don't know Elena…" She hesitated

"Elena, I'm not going to tell Damon but one day, you're going to have to. It's not our place to tell him but Elena, what happens in the dark always comes into the light." Matt whispered

I nodded my head quickly wiping my tears; I didn't feel like eating anymore. My appetite was lost from all this worrying. _What if Rebeckah tells Stefan? What if Caroline told Klaus?_

Stefan comes back in looking at us with his eyebrow scrunched up in concern, "What happened when I was gone? El, have you been crying? Is this about Damon?"

I guess Tyler felt that I was really uncomfortable because he then stood up pulling me up with him, "Stef, Me and 'Lena need to go visit my Mom for a bit, she hasn't seen us in quite a long time since she went on holiday. See you later for Dinner at Klaus's house? Bye guys." He then rushed us out the door making our way to the car not even waiting for Stefan's reply.

Once we got to the car I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you for saving me out there. I didn't think I could take it any longer. I seriously felt like I was going to burst out crying." I leaned over the passenger seat to give him a kiss on the lips to thank him

"You're very welcome. Just one thing though…" He started

I sat back in my seat putting my seatbelt on, "What?" I asked

"Promise me to stay away from Damon." He stated

"I promise." I murmured

He smiled "I love you."

"Love you too." I replied back, he then started to drive to his Mom's house.

"Do we really need to go to your Mom's house?" I asked not wanting to hurt Tyler's feelings

"Babe, I know my parents give you a hard time but I haven't seen them since they've left and I promise you it'll be quick." He vowed

I turned my head to look out through the window not wanting to talk about it any longer knowing how it might lead to an argument. I just needed to think of happy thoughts to distract me from all this stress...

* * *

**Past- Mystic Falls, The Gilbert House- 23rd September 2007**

**Elena POV**

I woke up with an excruciating headache, _Urgh, why did I have to drink? I sat up…Wait? I was in my bed… How the hell did I get here?_ Suddenly my Dad barged into the room with a tray of a plate full of toast with scrambled eggs and a glass of water.

"Morning, Sunshine! How are you this lovely morning?" He yelled enthusiastically knowing it would make my headache much worst.

"Dad, could you whisper? You're a bit too loud." I groaned

"I'm sorry princess; I wasn't my fault you were out drinking away." He said not changing the volume of his voice

I groaned and took the tray from him and ate the food grudgingly, "Who took me home anyways?" I asked with food stuffed in my mouth

"Oh, Damon Sal-"He didn't even have to say the rest to make me spit out the food in my mouth

"What! He isn't supposed to know where I live!" I shrieked talking more to myself than my Dad.

"Why, what did you do now?" My dad asked sceptically raising his eyebrows

I put my hands up in surrender, "I didn't do anything! He was the one stalking me around school." I muttered

My Mom popped her head through my doorway throwing me a box of aspirin, I took one and swallowed with water, "How are you honey? I changed your clothes last night and washed the other clothes...God, they reeked of Vodka. By the way you have a visitor, he said he was a friend of yours checking up on you since he dropped you home last night." My Mom said wiggling her eyebrows which made me sputter all the water out from my mouth.

"Tell him to go away!" I whispered frantically

"It's too late; he's waiting down stairs in the living room for you." She said shrugging her shoulders then going back downstairs

"DAD! Aren't you going to do anything? A boy is downstairs waiting for me? Aren't you supposed to be the protective parent and chase him down the road with your shotgun?" I complained

"He seems like an alright guy, I've already met him last night. Hurry and look presentable, don't make boys wait. We hate that kind of stuff." He stuck out his tongue and left the room closing the door behind him

I let out a frustrated scream,_ Damn you Damon Salvatore_. I got out of bed and trudged to the bath room only washing my face and brushing my teeth. I didn't need to change my clothes since I was wearing grey track suit bottoms and a plain white t-shirt, I put my hair in a messy bun fully intending to tell Damon to 'kindly' get out of my house. _Remember Elena be nice,be nice_. I opened my bedroom door and came face to face with Damon who was leaning on the door frame smirking.

"You! Who told you where I live? I'm going to KILL her or him." I said fuming

"I have finally come to that conclusion that YOU, Elena Gilbert, are not a morning person." He grinned

I rolled my eyes, "Answer my question before I punch you in the face, dick. Who told you where I live?"

He let out a laugh,"I would love to see you kill yourself but we're friends remember? And friends would never let the other friend kill themselves."

"WHAT? Since when were we friends? And why the hell would I tell you were I live. You're just going to annoy me even more." I pointed out

He pouted and walked through to my room ignoring my protests then turned around to face me, "Don't you remember? I accept yourrr apoloogyy. Frrieeendds?" he said imitating my voice

Somehow this all triggered all the memories from yesterday, me asking him to drop me home, me curling up in Damon's arms, me telling him where I live, me faintly hearing my Dad and Damon talk.

"This can not be happening." I groaned

"Oh but it is," Damon then grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug "We're so going to be BFFS" he stated in girly voice.

I was about to push him off me but my Mom decided to come into the room, "OH MY GOD GRAY, LOOK AT OUR DAUGHTER! YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER! Let me take a picture stay there, don't move a muscle!"

I felt Damon's hold tighten around my waist making it impossible to budge, "You're Mom told you not to move a muscle Elena." He scolded

I pouted which made Damon smile, "Please can you let me go?" I asked sounding like a little girl

All of a sudden there was a Flash of a camera, I turned my head and there was my mother holding the camera grinning as if I won an achievement award or something but she was quickly dragged away by my Father saying something about cooking him more food. _Damn my mother, I need to somehow delete that picture from her camera_. I glared at my mother's back which made Damon start to laugh, "Cheer up Elena, at least you have a whole day to spend time with The hottest guy on earth." He gave me his smirk

"Yeah, where is Stefan by the way?" I asked acting to be serious

I watched as his mouth gape open, "Did you just call Stefan Hotter than me?" He demanded

"Well, you did say I get to spend the whole day with the hottest guy on earth." I shrugged and went to the window pretending to look out for Stefan

The next thing I knew I was being hauled over Damon's shoulder and thrown on to my bed. "Now's your chance to say sorry Elena Gilbert, I'm going to count up to 10…" He warned

"Say sorry for what exactly?" I asked innocently

"1" he smirked

"Sorry that your cousin is way hotter than you." I said sincerely

He raised his eyebrows, "2"

"What! I said sorry, didn't I?" I exclaimed

"3, You know what you have to apologise for." He stated

"Well, Stefan does have nice abs…" I scrunched my face up lost in thought about seeing someone else's abs…_Was I still drunk? Get out of it Elena!_

"4." He started to roll up the sleeves

"Sorry for ruining your ego." I quipped

"5" He then took of his trainers

"Sorry for saying the truth." I teased

"6." He got on my bed starting to crawl towards me like a predator hunting its prey

"What are you going to do to me Damon? I'm not afraid of-" I began but quickly got interrupted

"That's it!" He stated and started to tickle my stomach and my sides.

"Sto-" I started laughing, I tried taking his hands off from me but it wasn't working, I tried rolling away but he'd always pulled me back to him.

"I'm not going to stop until you say the words Elena." He pointed out starting to tickle my underarms which made me laugh even more

"Okay! Okay! DamonyouarethehottestguyonEarth." I mumbled the second bit

He stopped,"What I couldn't hear you?" He said cupping his ear

"You are the hottest guy on Earth. Are you happy now?" I shouted in his ear hoping he would go deaf and laid back down on my bed.

"I'm very happy." He smirked and laid down next to me, we both stared at the ceiling until Damon asked, "Why is your bed wet? And why are there some bits of scrambled egg on the covers?"

I erupted in laughter which made Damon looked even more confused.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes... Sooooooo, Elena is also hiding secrets. What could it be? hmmm ;)**


End file.
